Solarrion Survivor: Montenegro
Premiered on March 31 2016. Episode One: "Pick Me!" Anarchy. Quit: Solar Challenge: Easter Egg Collecting Winner: Derpy / RJ? Lucina: Derpy Tyler: Blake Wendy: Lucina Izzy: Blake Milk: Blake RJ: Blake Derpy: Tyler Blake: Milk TDN: TDN Eliminated: Blake. Episode Two: "Rising Faster Than The Price of Gas" Challenge: Balance Winner: RJ / Derpy Tyler: Milk TDN: Tyler Derpy: Izzy Lucina: Izzy RJ: Izzy Izzy: Milk Milk: Izzy Wendy: Izzy Eliminated: Izzy. Episode 3: "Where's My Idol?" Survivor Auction Winner: No one. Milk uses Idol on Tyler. Tyler: TDN Wendy: Tyler RJ: Tyler Milk: Tyler Derpy: Tyler TDN: Tyler Lucina: TDN Eliminated: TDN Episode 4: "This Fiji Twist" Tribe 1: Tyler, Fiz, Wendy Tribe 2: Derpy, Milk, RJ Challenge: Minority Rules Immunity: RJ Tribal 1 RJ: Milk Milk is eliminated. Tribal 2 Fiz: Wendy Wendy: Tyler Tyler: Wendy Eliminated: Wendy Episode 5: "My Stargetic Plan" Lucina CONF: I thought Tyler and Derpy would be after eachother. Derpy: CONF Tyler should have left. He need to go. Derpy: CONF I trust RJ, I trust Fiz, I DON'T TRUST TYLER! RJ: CONF: My goal here on is to take out Tyler, and go to final 3 with Lucina and Derpy. They would both take me. This is my first time playing this game and its like a little kiddie game for me. I am fighting through this game like Mulan did in the movie. time to win Challenge: Sandbags Immunity: RJ RJ CONF: So glad to have this necklace. People look at me and think I'm a challenge beast but I am both mental, social, and physical strong but I have to keep it undercover. I will do what it takes to win. I'm a warrior. RJ hands immunity to Lucina. Lucina plays his idol on RJ. Fiz: RJ RJ: Tyler Derpy: Tyler Tyler: Derpy Eliminated: Tyler Episode 6: "Underdog Fighting Twins" RJ CONF: Okay. I got my dream final 3. But it ain't a fantasy yet. I got to have the money before I can put on my tiara. I want to go to final tribal with either of them because I think I will win, but if I dont win this challenge, I'M DONE. RJ CONF: It's definitely important I win. Me winning challenges can come off as threatening to Derpy and Fiz, I just hope the relationships I made with them was worth it. Believe me, I'm anti social. This took a lotta' work. RJ CONF: Preferably, I would go to F2 with Derpy. He pissed off a lot of people with his smug :) 's and #blindside. He can come off as a controlling, arrogant person. And for me, thats a good thing. One less problem without ya'. Fiz CONF: I think I'm winning. Challenge: Montenegro Trivia Immunity: Derpy Fiz CONF:I think I being "kepth". Derpy CONF: This a million dollar decision! Derpy CONF: RJ is my right hand man. Fiz CONF: Selena Gomez music will make me win. Derpy: Fiz Eliminated: Fiz Finale: "Tearing Into the Final Two" Final 2: Derpy and RJ. RJ CONF: I did my best to throw that final immunity challenge. I knew for a fact Derpy would take me if I played the weak vulnerable card. It worked. Fiz's blood is on his hands. Milk JURY: Before I address my question to you I have a couple comments. Derpy, I'll start with you. Congratulations. You've done exactly what you set out to do. You came into this game saying you would do whatever you had to do. You were a deceptive, lying bitch in this game. You never treated me with an ounce of respect. You didn't speak to me as if you deserved your breath. I may envy your position in the game, but I do not envy your life. Now, with that being said. I do think you played a good game, and you were outright about it. RJ, you on the other hand...You shocked me, you shocked me. Whereas I knew Derpy was going to be a deceptive lying bitch, I didn't know that you would be a deceptive, lying bitch, too. You pretended to be my friend, I mean you stabbed me in the back with the tribe swap thing, and told me I was staying. Unnecessary. Blatant Lies. My request from the two of you is that I would like an apology. TDN JURY: Derpy, bae. you actually did it. You actually stayed loyal to me and didnt lie and vote me off. I' so proud. :) You are always a beast in these games and definitely deserve to win. Also unblock my on WC ify ou havent already. That said, Rj you were good too. You two were basically the main characters of this game. #Gottwitches. But yeha, its obvi who im voting but, butter me up. say what you like about me most Tyler JURY: Derpy, why did you want me out of the game so badly? Wendy JURY: Derpy, you played a good strategic game, however I feel like RJ's commitment was more noticeable with his passionate confessionals. What could you say to sway my vote? TDN: Derpy Milk: RJ Wendy: RJ Tyler: RJ Fiz RJ RJ wins! Category:Solarrion Survivor